


Nancy Drew

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Parody, Spoilers for Ransom of the Seven Ships, Spoilers for Stay Tuned for Danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: People join a Discord server to discuss the Nancy Drew games from their childhood.





	Nancy Drew

Discordapp.com server: Clue Crew  
Channel: #game-discussion

186FleetStreet  
Does anyone remember these games? They were based on the Nancy Drew books, and I think I started playing them at 9 or 10. I haven't found anything online about them in a while, and I think they last released a game in 2014? I think they were made by Her Interactive, which was based just outside of Seattle, Washington.

Space Ace Athena  
Yeah, I remember growing up with those things up until 2014, too. Weren't they about that girl detective who always asked everyone about their dead moms?

186FleetStreet  
Yes! I'm so glad I'm not crazy! I remember Nancy! She always had the most ridiculous outfits, like a horse shirt paired with mom jeans, and a full-body catsuit she'd wear to dance in a strip club. I kinda feel like Her Interactive went out of business, since I haven't heard from them in a while.

Tina Balducci  
Sorry to bring back this old channel, but I totally remember these games, too. I think Her Interactive actually released the games from 1998 to 2015, not 2014. I started playing them pretty young, too. I remember watching some live streams done by a pair of sisters, too. Most of the games only were made for PC, but eventually Her switched to making them for both PC and Mac. My parents would let me play after I got my homework done. Let me see what I can remember.  
Nancy traveled all over the world to solve mysteries in exotic places, like New York City and Ireland and Japan and Hawaii. The original theme song was awesome, but Kevin Manthei ruined it when he remixed it in the eighteenth game. Nancy would always ask everyone about their dead moms. And Sonny Joon's name would show up everywhere. Nancy's boyfriend was Ned, and her two best friends were Bess and Greg. No, George? Yeah, it was George.

186FleetStreet  
OMG! Sonny Joon! I remember Sonny Joon! His concept art for The Shattered Medallion was so cute, but in-game... he didn't look right. And he had so much potential, but the ending of that game and all his non-answers about his past made me want Nancy to track him down and force him to answer some questions if he was ever in a new game. But I liked Jamila's return in that one.

queensroad (Krista)  
Yeah, I remember these games, too. And remember this one: "What happened to your mom?"

186FleetStreet  
That line... Nancy asked EVERYONE that, didn't she? And weren't there second chances in Shadow at the Water's Edge if she asked that too many times?  
You guys remember the villain? Carson the Golf Ball? And how he wouldn't let Nancy go to Scotland to figure out what happened to her mom?

paliki  
Carson the Golf Ball? Wasn't he Nancy's dad? And didn't he only get mad about the Scotland thing AFTER she left?  
No, the real villain was Dwayne Powers.

Tina Balducci  
Dwayne fucking Powers. I remember that guy. He was crazy enough in Stay Tuned for Danger, but in Ransom of the Seven Ships? With the blackface and the ridiculous accents and the awful reveal?

186FleetStreet  
The blackface was awful.

Space Ace Athena  
Yeah, out of all the ways to bring back an old villain, that was the least valid. He went from actual serious villain to what the actual fuck.

186FleetStreet  
Man, I'm so glad that this fandom isn't actually dead.  
I used to have this awful nightmare that there was a puzzle where you had to sort chemicals in one of those crane game things, and every time you did anything slightly wrong, everything would blow up, and you'd get a second chance.

paliki  
No, that can't have been a nightmare. That was an actual puzzle.

186FleetStreet  
No, no, no. That has to have been a nightmare. I mean who makes up a puzzle where it was just the annoying buzz, buzz, buzz of the crane bit and the huge flash and boom of the explosion.

paliki  
I could be wrong, but wasn't that puzzle at the end of The Haunting of Castle Malloy?

Tina Balducci  
No, but a lot of the puzzles in HAU were awful, like the ogham rune stones in the sheep pasture and the otter box in the nursery.

Space Ace Athena  
So, I just talked to my mom the other day. She says Her Interactive is actually still around. They're still being evasive about the release of Midnight in Salem, especially after laying off like 95% of the company. And the worst thing going on over there? They're stealing fan-made memes to put on stuff for their Amazon merchandising store.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to the members of the actual ND Discord, especially to Space Ace Athena, Tina Balducci, queensroad (Krista), and paliki for volunteering to be in this Candle Cove parody, and to the Krolmeister Sisters for making a cameo.


End file.
